Twilight Meets Pokemon: Vampires Hunt
by Kirby Phelps PK
Summary: This is a short story of how Edward, Jasper, and Emmett went to hunt one day. However, the creature they encounter is not your average grizzly.


EDWARD CULLEN

It started out pretty normally. Jasper, Emmett, and I got thirsty, so we decided to head up into the mountains to feed. However, Emmett had a "brilliant" idea, and decided to go further.

"Where are we going, Em?" Jasper wondered. I was wondering the same thing, was Emmett just bored of the same routine?

"I'm just bored of the same routine; can't we hunt somewhere we've never hunted before?" Emmett explained.

"I guess. It's just...I didn't expect to have this simple hunt turn into an adventure." I said, trying to hide my slight curiosity.

We ran further and further north, hours had passed even. Jasper's thoughts were crowded with questions and concern.

_Where are we going? What's the point? I'm not exactly up for this. Alice'll be worried. _

_"Alright, this looks good." _Emmett thought to himself.

"We're finally here?" I asked

"Yep, don't know where 'here' is, but it looks good."

"Great..."

We touched down in a forest. There was no sign of any wild life. The trees around here were a dark brown with brilliantly bright green leaves, the contrast between dark and bright seemed almost magical. One tree in particular caught my eye. It was rather small and had round bright green bush-like leaves on its branches. I'd never seen rounded leaves before. Jasper and Emmett were looking around, but I started walking toward the odd tree. It was even stranger up close; I noticed that it also had two roots that held it upright, almost like feet. I couldn't help but touch it, but its bark was as hard as stone. If I wasn't so sure that it was a tree, I'd have thought it was stone. I started to trace my finger along its branches and suddenly I heard a strange soft sound.

"Sudo..."

I flinched and started to step away from the tree. I must have gone mad, it sounded like it came from the tree itself.

"Uh...Em, Jazz, have you guys seen...?

"GRIZZLY!" I heard Emmett shout.

I raced over to where Emmett and Jasper were. Just as Emmett said, there was a bear about 35 feet away from them. Strange though, it was definitely a bear, but it didn't look like any bear I'd ever seen. It was brown, had a large rounded tail, a circle on its belly, and what looked like shoulder pads, only they were attached to its fur. It also stood straight up in the same way a human did, as if it had no intention to get on all fours. Definitely not a grizzly bear, Jasper shared the same thought.

"That doesn't look like a grizzly, Emmett." Jasper doubted.

"It's totally a grizzly, a weird grizzly, but totally a grizzly. Besides, it smells amazing. Almost as good as a human." Emmett gasped with excitement.

I had to admit, it did smell pretty good, much better than most bears or animals in general that we ate. When Emmett kills this thing, I'm hoping that he'll share. If not, I could always find one of my own. There must be more than one of these things, I guess coming out all this way wasn't such a bad idea after all. But...that's when it hit me, where _are_ we anyway? When we were running, all I was concerned about was when we'd get there rather than where we were heading.

"Sorry guys, this one's all mine. Go find your own." Emmett started edging closer to the bear.

The bear noticed Emmett's movements and stood its ground. The bear's eyes seemed rather intelligent as it stared at Emmett with weary concern. Emmett crouched down, ready to spring at the right moment. The bear saw this and it too got ready. It took a deep breath, tilted its head back, and took one step back while still standing tightly in place. I'm guessing it was getting ready to roar. Emmett sprang with his arms out in front of him and bearing his teeth. Suddenly, there was a flash of blinding light and a screeching noise that echoed all around the forest. The light kept me from fully seeing what happened, which surprises me a great deal, since my eyesight is much better than that of a human. The light faded and I heard a loud crash against a tree to my right. Jasper and I immediately looked up and saw Emmett falling high from the tree. Another loud crash as Emmett fell to the ground.

"EMMETT!" Both Jasper and I yelled

We ran towards Emmett, lying on the ground motionless, but when we saw the condition Emmett was in, we both jerked to stop. His t-shirt was torn apart, his chest was cracked and darkened, and what worried me the most was his missing arm. He wasn't moving. Jasper then started examining the area.

"His arm...where...?" Jasper muttered.

I started to look around too. All I saw were fragments of Emmett's torn shirt, more leaves on the ground which fell along with Emmett, and the bear. The bear wasn't hurt at all; it stood up straight, shoulders out, hands into fists, and was growling what sounded like "Ursa...ursa..." What was that bright light anyway? Just then, Jasper's thoughts answered my question.

_That light. The bear did it. I don't know how, did it shoot that light from its mouth? That's crazy._

It _was_ crazy. Impossible. Though, that tree I came across wasn't normal either. Rock hard bark, round leaves, making noises. There was definitely something not normal about this forest and everything in it.

"WHAT THE F*** WAS THAT!" Emmett shouted, interrupting my thoughts and making both me and Jasper jump.

"Emmett, you're alright?" Jasper asked urgently, examining his condition.

"MY ARM! AAAAAARGH!" Emmett screamed, echoing throughout the forest just like the noise that followed the bright light.

"We need to get you back to Carlisle."

"No! That bear is gonna pay!"

"Emmett, look at yourself."

"I don't care. No bear is gonna get the best of me. NOT AGAIN!"

"Don't be ridiculous. If that bear really did do this to you, I doubt you're a match for it, especially as you are now."

Emmett growled furiously.

"Edward, go find Emmett's arm."

I immediately started searching. My searching carried me to the eastern part of the forest. There I saw Emmett's arm, amazing how it got this far away. I walked over to it; it was lying on what looked like a large weed. I picked up his arm, which was hard and icy with its hands balled into fists. Just then, the large weed that the arm had been lying on sprang from the ground, making me jump back in surprise. The weed had a very strange round blue root, and the root itself had what looked like eyes, a mouth, and roots of its own that looked like stubby legs.

"Oddish, Oddish!" the strange weed muttered in surprise.

It was a rather tiny thing, cute in a way. It looked up at the arm in my hands and started to shiver and cringe. It then took a few steps toward me and smiled. It bent over in a bowing position, which I'd have thought was impossible with its stubby legs, muttered "Oddish." one more time, and ran off. This was definitely not an ordinary forest, is it possible that there are more mythical creatures in this world that even I don't know about? I headed back toward where Emmett and Jasper were. What I came to though wasn't something I'd wanted to see. Dammit Emmett.

"Let me go Jasper!" Emmett shouted.

"Get a grip Emmett, let it go!" Jasper muttered through his teeth, trying to restrain Emmett.

Emmett was trying so desperately to get at the bear. The bear also looked ready to fight. Its hands were balled into fists like Emmett's, but as I looked at its right hand I nearly dropped Emmett's arm in surprise. The bear's right hand was on fire, completely engulfed in a flame that got more violent as the bear got angrier. The bear however didn't seem to feel the heat of the fire, its facial expressions were still angry but not in pain at all. If I were crazy, I'd say the bear planned on using that flame as a weapon, like brass knuckles only with fire.

I then heard a loud hiss come from Emmett and he was once again springing toward the bear. My eyes jolted toward Jasper, wondering how he had escaped his grasp.

_Dammit, Emmett is really serious. That idiot. Ouch..._

I glanced at Jasper's left arm and a new set of bite marks, but not long enough for me to miss what Emmett was doing. Turns out I wasn't crazy after all; the bear took a swing at Emmett with its hand that was on fire. Emmett dodged out of the way by an inch and grabbed the bear by the neck with his good arm. He then slammed the bear to the ground with a loud slam. The bear then shouted "Saring!" in pain. Emmett's face turned smug and he started to bear his teeth again.

"You're mine." Emmett muttered in a quiet voice that humans probably couldn't hear.

Emmett, with his mouth wide open to bite, lunged for the bear's neck. Emmett came about 5 inches from the bear's neck, before the bear's fiery hand slammed against Emmett's face. Emmett flew a good 25 feet before hitting the same tree he'd hit before, when the bear made that bright light. Emmett's face was cracked and darkened, matching his chest. Our cold skin can't stand heat, so I cringed at imagining the pain Emmett must have felt when that flaming fist crushed his face. It was super effective.

Jasper rushed toward Emmett and in a flash was at my side with Emmett over his shoulder. The bear slowly got up off the ground, still growling. Jasper however was more than ready to leave.

"Let's get the hell out of here." Jasper said in disgust.

Jasper hated this place; however I found it very interesting. But with my brother in his condition, we definitely couldn't stay for much longer. I guess I'll have to come back some other time. I wonder if I should bring Bella and Nessie along with me. This place can be dangerous, but only one of the creatures I encountered was violent and that was only because it was provoked. The tiny blue weed showed me that the creatures here can be gentle. Jasper starting running towards home and I followed.

"Okay...that was my bad...sorry." Emmett muttered to my surprise. He was okay enough to talk.

Before we fully exited the strange forest, I heard weird noises. It sounded like something opening up, followed by a sort of noise that I'd heard in old sci-fi films, and a click. Jasper ignored the sound, focusing strictly on leaving. The last thing I heard was a human voice, the voice of a young man. It was far away obviously, sounded like it came from where we left the bear. The voice was far away, but I was able to make out a "gotcha".

"It said 'Oddish'? Are you sure you're not on anything?" Jacob snorted.


End file.
